Something's Not Right
by Cammie-Strone
Summary: It's been six months and Rin still suffers from nightmares of that night. Unlike everyone around him, he can't really move on. To top it all off, he meets a girl in cram school who despises demons, no matter what. Sometimes, life can be really damn cruel to the son of Satan.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been working for a long time on the plot alone of this fic. Writing it is a different story. The ship in this fic actually originated on tumblr, where I RP as my OC and as Rin (post!anime as well) and I was my OC and RPing with another Rin. The chemistry between them just grew and grew and now the both of us ship these two so hard. I hope by the end of this story, you guys do, too :)  
**

**Also, since you can only write so much in the summary section (they need to lengthen it more still...) I'll tell you here- this is post!anime. So it's set 6 months after THE ANIME only (since I haven't read the manga before/yet). If you don't care for the anime, then get out of here so you don't read this and send me hate at the end. Oh, and there will be adult shit in the future (not sure how future, though) and there's the usual language. Hence the rating of M.**

**Anyway- disclaimers. I don't own Blue Exorcist or the characters. The only things I own are Minori, Maika and their friends, and the plot. That's it. Everything else belongs to Kazue Kato, the creator of Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

_Deranged laughter... half-open eyes saw a figure standing a few meters away, engulfed in a light blue flame; the Flame of Satan. He heard his friends around him asking if he was alright, but he couldn't answer them. He recognized the laughing figure after a moment, overwhelmed by pain and disbelief and other intense shocks running through him._

"_Is that... Is that really Yukio?" he questioned aloud, unable to really believe it. It couldn't be his brother- Yukio was too strong to let even Satan get the best of him. It had to be a mistake... But of course, it was his little brother, cackling like a mad scientist who had just discovered something truly deadly. He pushed off of Bon's shoulder, stumbling a bit as he stepped closer to his brother. "What's wrong with you- Yukio!"_

_..._

"God damn it, let her gooooo!"_ he bellowed, unable to stand the sight of his brother's body choking their friend unconscious. His and Shura's plan be damned!_

"_I'm not gonna fight my little brother."_

"_Yukio, I know you're in there!"_

"Yukioooooo!_" Dammit, his brother was still in there, no matter what that bastard told him! If he called out to him, Yukio would hear him eventually and escape; he just had to!_

_..._

_Just as their fingers entwined, relieving him for just a moment that he had his brother back, he felt the bullet go through him, ripping pain through his abdomen and sending a wave of numbness up his body. He couldn't say a word; all he could do was fall to his knees and collapse in his own blood._

Sweating heavily and breathing hard, Rin shot up in his bed, bothering Kuro on his chest but the boy didn't pay any mind to the cat at the moment. It was almost six months since the incident atop the True Cross Academy roof and yet... Yet he was still having nightmares about that evening. Exhaling softly as he began to calm down from his fright, Rin glanced over to the other bed where his younger brother slept quietly, a frown on his face.

"Man, how can he sleep so peacefully?" the half-demon muttered with a shake of his head. Kuro finally woke up as well, shaking his body out as he noticed his master looking troubled. The Sith remained silent, but still nudged his little head under Rin's arm in an attempt to get a scratch behind the ear. Looking down to his familiar, Rin managed a slight smile and did so, earning a loud purr from the demon.

"I wonder when I'll stop havin' that nightmare..." Rin murmured to himself, sighing once more. After giving Kuro a good, thorough petting, he turned his dark eyes over to the digital clock to check the time; a soft groan escaped the teen- three forty-five in the morning. Yeah, there was no way Rin was going to be able to go back to sleep now.

Kuro looked up at him with curious feline hues, tilting his head a bit. _"Are you okay, Rin?"_ the Sith asked, worried for his Tamer. Rin crooked a smile to the animal and nodded a bit.

"Yeah. I'll be fine; don't worry." He climbed out of bed, doing his best to stay quiet so he didn't wake Yukio a few feet away, and picked up his sword from beside his bed as he padded toward the door of the bedroom. Maybe a nice long walk would make him sleepy enough to get more rest before he had to get up for school.

After slipping into a pair of jeans and a tee, Rin shouldered the Kurikara and left a note on the table in their main room in case Yukio woke up before he could return. With Kuro on his shoulder and shoes slipped on, Rin left the dorm building that he and Yukio shared together, then started to just- walk. He didn't have a specific destination in mind nor did he care. He just wanted some fresh air to try thinking clearly of his dream.

Almost six months since that night... It was obvious that the school had returned to normal since Satan had been sent back into Gehenna, but that didn't seem to stop his nightmares, apparently. The sheer terror of seeing Yukio in that state; being possessed and control like that... It had been terrifying. Even now, sometimes Rin would watch Yukio for a few minutes as if expecting him to burst into those blue flames once more and start attacking their friends all over again. Of course, it never happened, but Rin was afraid it would; that somehow Satan would find a way back to Assiah and possess one of them again. It was probably a really dumb fear, but one Rin had nonetheless.

Yukio seemed to be perfectly fine, since he acted the same as he always did- annoyingly teacher-like and strict on the lessons in cram school- but that did still worry the teen a bit. After being possessed the way he had, Rin was sure there would have been some serious mental scarring or something, but... There wasn't. It was really strange, but Rin never said anything about it. The last thing he wanted to do was bring that moment up, after all.

"_Rin, watch out!"_

Before the teen could focus on what was going on, he felt a small figure jolt against his, their elbow jamming into his abdomen. Rin yelped in surprise and took a few steps back, blinking himself back into the present. In front of him was a girl with curly brown hair, a few inches shorter than him, and she looked upset. His mind kicked into overdrive and he began to panic, thinking she looked that way because of him.

"I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying _any_ attention! A-are you okay?" he stammered, hands flailing as he had no idea what to do with them. The girl sniffled and looked up at him, brown eyes tearful, which only put him into a further panic. "I'm _really_ sorry, miss! Did I hurt you? Crap, it was an accident!"

The girl finally shook her head, wiping an eye slowly. "I'm fine..." she told him softly, still sniffling. Her words at least calmed Rin down enough to understand that it wasn't because of him that she was upset. He blinked, trying to think of a way to go about helping her without freaking her out.

"What uh... what's wrong, then?" he asked her, tone gentle now.

"I.. I lost my cat," she finally told Rin, fresh tears filling her eyes as she began crying again.

Kuro glanced between the teens, then let out a small mewl, as though expression his desire to help her as well. The girl turned her attention to him and blinked, eyes going wide.

"W-what are you doing with Doma...?!" she exclaimed, reaching out to grab Kuro from Rin's shoulder. By habit, the boy took a step backward, keeping Kuro out of the girl's reach. The Sith mewl in his own confusion and blinked his felines eyes at her.

"What? No- this is _my_ cat," Rin corrected her, trying not to sound so defensive. The girl frowned a bit, hands remaining up but no longer trying to take Kuro.

"No, that's Doma, my kitten," she protested weakly, "But his head is completely black; why did you paint his fur?"

Again, Rin took a step back from the girl, feeling a bit put off by her insistence of his familiar being her pet. "I didn't do anything to your cat; I told yah, this is _my_ cat, Kuro." However, before he could say anything more, he heard a pair of footsteps rushing toward them and soft panting.

"Maika, I found 'em! He was hidin' in some bushes near the... house..." another female voice called out, only to trail off at the end of her sentence; Rin turned his head and saw a girl with straight magenta hair, holding a cat in her arms that looked like Kuro, but with an all black head. The new girl walked closer to them, a raised brow directed at Rin.

"Who's this guy?" she asked, while Maika cried out in happiness and scooped her cat out of the girl's arms. Maika looked over at Rin and blinked.

"I-I don't know... He bumped into me a minute ago. I-I thought his cat there was Doma," Maika explained softly. The other girl smiled a bit and Rin couldn't do much else but stare at the girls with confusion. These two were really weird...

"Oh, well, I can see why you mistook it for Doma," the magenta-haired girl laughed after taking a look at Kuro. "But this one got some markings on its head; Doma obviously doesn't. Gotta watch out for that, Maika."

The brunette nodded and continued to pet her kitten, who was on the verge of falling asleep already. "Can we go home now, Minori? Mom and Pop might be worried if they notice us gone soon." She turned to Rin and gave him a weak smile. "Sorry for thinking your cat was mine..."

"N-no problem; don't worry 'bout it..." he assured her, still not certain of what to make of these two girls. Both were cute, but one was a weird, cat mistaker and the other was like her caretaker or something...

Minori smiled more at Maika's question and nodded, turning to head back home, putting an arm around Maika. Before she did, however, she glanced behind to Rin, who looked back with wide eyes. Her expression was void of any real emotion, but her green eyes were clearly hard with something he couldn't quite put a finger on. But he didn't bother asking her; he just allowed the two to head off, once Minori looked away from him. The two began murmuring together and Rin was left to scratch his head, his frown still on his face. Kuro tilted his head, puzzled by what had just taken place.

"_That was... really strange,"_ the Sith piped up after a moment; Rin chuckled a bit under his breath, shaking his head.

"Yer tellin' me," he said, then jammed his hands into his pockets and started heading back to the dorm, noticing that dawn was starting to break. But the encounter was soon forgotten and he arrived back to the dorm just as the sun was peeking up through the trees nearby. Sighing heavily, the half demon headed inside, preparing himself for the possible lecture from Yukio about how he shouldn't walk around in the middle of the night by himself and how he could have run into a demon he couldn't take on alone and blah blah blah blah...

Making his way up the stairs leading to his bedroom, Rin could hear the distant sounds of his brother starting to wake up and prepare for their evening cram class. Just like everyone else, Yukio was a normal high school student by day but cram school teacher by night. It irritated Rin sometimes, seeing his younger brother with such knowledge while he himself was still learning everything.

Sighing deeply once again (Rin felt this becoming a habit today), the half demon went to the bedroom, bracing himself for Yukio's stupid lectures. Instead, though, when the older sibling opened the door, the spectacle teen just smiled at him. Rin stood in the doorway for a few seconds, the sight surprising him greatly.

"Oh, Rin. I was wondering where you went," the brunette greeted his brother, still smiling. It was also still giving Rin the creeps; the older boy blinked and slowly nodded, heading for his bed where his uniform hung nearby. Yukio straightened his tie and adjusted the cuffs of his shirt. "I take it you were taking a morning stroll around the dorm building? I'm glad to know you didn't actually leave the dorm for once. You know just how dangerous it is outside by yourself."

When Yukio turned to smile over at his brother, Rin then realized the true meaning behind the expression- Yukio did know Rin left the building, but was using the power of silent intimidation rather than lecturing. Well, it was certainly working- Rin doubted he'd want to wander out of the dorm any time soon if it meant he would get a taste of the Dragoon's scarily serene smile.

"U-uh, yeah..." Rin muttered out. Kuro jumped down from his shoulder to the bed, curling into a ball to get some more sleep while his master changed into his school uniform. "I just... couldn't sleep. That's all."

Yukio was silent for a moment, watching his brother. His expression was subdued and at first glance, one would think Yukio was simply thinking like he always did. But in reality, the experienced brother was worried; he never spoke of it aloud in fear of how Rin would react, but the brunette was concerned Rin was still bothered by what had happened with Satan six months ago. Rin was the kind of person who bottled up guilt he shouldn't have in the first place, and that fact alone worried Yukio that his brother would one day go into a dark depression, blaming himself for the events that had occurred and refusing help.

Shaking those thoughts away, Yukio finished dressing, grabbing his jacket from the back of his desk chair, draping it over his arm and giving Rin a smile. "Well, I'll see you downstairs for breakfast," he said with a nod, then headed out of the room, leaving the demon teen to himself. He sighed to himself and continued to get dressed, stomach growling with the thought of food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! I finished this later than I wanted and expected, but I got it done :D I hope to start on the next chapter shortly :) Anyway, I hope this chapter is good and everyone likes it (even if no one likes it, I'm still going to write this fic lol)! I don't own Rin or his friends; I only own Minori, her cousin and the plot. Nothing else is mine :3**

* * *

He seemed to be running on auto-pilot. He still acted like himself, but everything he did and said seemed to just come automatically rather than him actually knowing he was saying or doing it. A few times during the day, he'd find himself spacing out and snap back to reality when one of his friends waved their hand in front of him. They gave him worried looks once in a while, but Rin insisted he was alright. Which he was; as long as he wasn't left to his thoughts for too long or asleep to be plagued by his nightmares, he was fine. But the others didn't know about that, and that was how Rin wanted to keep it. Sure they were his friends, but he didn't want to worry them- it also didn't help his case since they were all involved in that same night, as well, so he didn't want to bring it up to them and wind up scaring them or something. That was the last thing Rin wanted.

The regular school day went by rather quickly and soon, it was time to head over to the cram school. Rin and the others walked together, like they always did, and he lagged behind, hands in his pockets and Kurikara on his shoulder. He watched on ahead as Shima tried to flirt with Izumo; she of course shot him down each and every time, but that never stopped him from doing it. Bon and Konekomaru chattered about some homework they had due next period, with Shiemi pipping in once in a while as well as a snarky comment from Izumo.

The homework part made Rin yelp, nervous. "Aw crap!" he exclaimed, causing the others to jump a bit and looked behind them to the teen. He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, head hanging at the thought of what Yukio was going to do once he found out Rin had forgotten about their assignment.

"Rin, what's the matter?" Shiemi asked, ever the worried one in their group. Izumo scoffed a bit, frowning.

"I bet you forgot all about the homework," she stated; Rin gave a half-baked glare to her back. Did she always have to sound so rude about everything? While Bon and Konekomaru sighed in their exasperation of Rin's usual forgetfulness, Shima just laughed, slapping the half-demon on the back.

"Man, Okumura! You never fail to amuse me, yah know that?" the pink-haired boy exclaimed with laughter. Rin just turned his glare over to Shima instead. He pushed the other off and straightened himself, trying to get a more dignified look about him after the rest brought him down with their words.

" 'Ey, knock it off, would'ja?" Rin protested in a huff. "Not like I did it on purpose. I jus' had a lot on my mind, is all. Can't expect a guy to remember somethin' like homework with shit on his mind, now can yah?"

"You're not copying off my notes, if that's what you're hopin' for," Bon stated firmly, holding a hand up before Rin even got a chance to open his mouth and speak again. The half demon gave a slight pout, crossing his arms. Izumo sighed deeply and shook her head at the idiocy of her classmate, then hooked her hand under Rin's arm, forcing him to walk forward once more.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late," she stated firmly, her pace causing her and Rin to walk ahead of the rest of the group; he broke free of her grasp and frowned.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I'll get a move on; sheesh," he complained, tugging on his collar to redeem at least a shred of his dignity from being dragged forward by his classmate. Izumo just glanced behind her shoulder to Rin and continued to walk. Shiemi caught up to his side, looking up at the boy with concern.

"Rin? Is everything alright? If you'd like, you can borrow my notes from class," the blond offered with her sweet smile. Rin smiled back gratefully, but waved a hand to dismiss it.

"Nah, thanks, though. I'll get 'em later on today." He'd just have to endure his brother's annoying stern lecture on not writing the notes down when they were on the board. Definitely not something he looked forward to...

Later that day, the period right before lunch began, Rin felt his lids droop with exhaustion. It seemed not going back to sleep when he had the chance last night was not a good idea; he was going to fall asleep once again in class, unable to do anything about it. Half drifted off already, Rin struggled to keep awake, not wanting to give the teacher a reason to keep him after class. But it did no good- Rin slipped into a light sleep, though it was filled with similar dreams as the ones that had woken him up in a cold sweat earlier.

"_Let the gates of Hell swing wide!"_

_The man who called himself his grandfather thrust the Kurikara into the ground, sending a shock of red right toward Rin. Combined with the blood gathering and the chanting from the other priests, Rin doubted the next thing would be pleasant. As predicted, the energy that looked like shockwaves reached the half-demon and the immediate pain that followed made his entire body tingle; he let out an excruciating scream, twitching as though trying to avoid the shocks coursing through his blood and limbs. His insides felt like they were on fire and rupturing, and even his demon form that the unsheathed Kurikara couldn't save him from the blood that gushed from him all over, giving him even more pain and reason to scream even louder._

"_Okumura!_"

The sound of a book slamming onto his desk loudly snapped Rin out of his half-asleep state he jumped in his seat, tipping his chair backward, only to fall off balance and smack his head off the front of the desk behind him. Laying on the floor with a sore head, the boy groaned under his breath and blinked, seeing his Language teacher frowning down at him with disapproval, as many of his regular teachers did when they caught him sleeping during class.

"This is the third time this week you've fallen asleep in my class- and it's only Wednesday!" the teacher said, crossing her arms. "Either get your sleeping schedule fixed up, or you'll be in detention tomorrow after school!" With that said, she returned to the lesson, leaving Rin be to stand up and pick his chair up. He silently heaved a sigh, sitting back down and resting his cheek on his knuckles as he tried to pay attention to the teacher. Though he didn't fall asleep again, his mind was certainly off in outer space, unable to fully concentrate on the words of the teacher. Not after the memory of that night with his grandfather. Or with lunch just a few minutes away.

Finally, the bell rang and Rin returned to the present, putting his books away as his classmates did the same and left the classroom to head out for lunch. He was hoping to get past the teacher and catch up with Shiemi and the others for lunch, but the teacher had other plans for him, making him stay behind to talk with him.

"I'm used to students falling asleep in my class," she started, looking stern, but her tone spoke of mild concern and gentleness. "But I'm certainly not used to you doing it so often, Mr. Okumura. If there's something keeping you up at night, you _can_ come to me about it. You're a bright student, but you're letting yourself go to waste by not doing anything while in class. Do we understand each other?"

Rubbing a hand into his hair as though to try and understand what she meant, Rin just nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, I get'cha, Teach. Sorry 'bout that." Bowing his head to her, he left the room. He couldn't help but wonder how she would react if he _did_ ever tell her what kept him up at night- the night terrors of that night six months ago and almost losing his brother... Yeah, right. Like he'd ever go and tell a teacher _that_. He couldn't even tell Yukio; there was no way in hell he'd tell a regular teacher about it.

* * *

"New student?"

"That's right!" Mephisto smiled that odd little grin of his, sitting on the edge of his desk as he gave the young teacher before him a light wink. "Starting tomorrow, you will be having a new student in your cram class." He picked up a manila folder off his desk beside him and held it out to Yukio. The teen took it and glanced between it and the demon on the desk.

"Isn't it a little late in the year to have a new student, though?" he questioned, opening the folder for just a moment. The information inside was still in pen, so clearly there had been no chance for Mephisto to get it printed yet. The student and their guardian must have been by pretty recently, then. Yukio shut the folder and looked at the Director, ready for any other words or instructions from the other male.

"My boy, it's never too late to have a new student! The more, the merrier, I say!" Mephisto exclaimed, waving his hands around rather dramatically. A second later, he became a bit more serious, though was still smiling mysteriously. "However, this girl is no ordinary Aria and Doctor-in-training. I'd keep a good eye on her, Mr. Okumura." The demon of Time then waved a hand at Yukio. "Now, you should get going- cram class will be starting any minute! The teacher shouldn't be late for his own class- what kind of example would that give the students?"

Yukio bowed politely to Mephisto and left his office, blue eyes straying down to the folder in his hands and couldn't help but wonder just what made this new student any different from other new ones the cram class had gotten so far. However, there was no time for that- Mephisto had been right. Class was starting soon and he couldn't be late. The only thing he had really seen from the inside of the folder was the girl's name- Minori Saigo.

'_I don't really get what's so odd about Miss Saigo, but I should at least heed Mephisto's words and keep an eye on her. Either he's just trying to keep me on my toes, or something really is up with her,_' Yukio thought, heading out of the main building and toward the building the cram classes were held in. He would take a look through Minori's file once class was over and he was back in his dorm room. There was nothing else the boy could really do, other than that.


End file.
